


Day 15: Skull (Ruins: Part 2)

by Cofui



Series: 31 Days of Apex [15]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Mirage is a sunflower, Multi, Oh man this really turned out anti Loba my bad, Revenant Being Revenant (Apex Legends), Shadow!Revenant, Tension, Wraith is angry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25286779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cofui/pseuds/Cofui
Summary: *Day 12: Ruins Continuation*Loba gets confronted by all the legends about Mirage's disappearance, and we get another peek at Shadow Revenant and his Sunflower.
Relationships: Bloodhound/Mirage | Elliott Witt, Bloodhound/Mirage | Elliott Witt/Revenant, Bloodhound/Revenant (Apex Legends), Mirage | Elliott Witt/Revenant
Series: 31 Days of Apex [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813048
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Day 15: Skull (Ruins: Part 2)

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man, here we go. Part 3 coming on Day 17.

"What do you mean he never made it back to the dropship!" Renee yelled at Loba who was bent over the computer. Wraith rarely raised her voice but when she did you knew something was very wrong. Loba chewed her lip, this was _bad_ , yet another one was lost because of her, and of course it had to be _Mirage_ , the one _everyone_ liked. 

"He never made it back... his last known location was this _Skulltown_...," Loba spoke as she stared at the screen not having the guts to turn around and face all of them. "You son of a BITCH," Gibraltar held back Renee as she tried to attack Loba, "Easy, Easy! Renee." Bloodhound stood in their corner _seething_ with anger, they knew it! They should have never trusted Loba when she said he could do it himself. "What do you have to say for yourself," Tae Joon snarled as he stood from where he and Natalie were working on the artifact. 

Loba took a deep breath before turning around to face all of them, their glares burning into her soul, "We can go back for him after we get the other pieces, just because I can't locate him doesn't mean he's dead." "Are you serious do you really expect us to keep looking for your damn pieces chica!" Octavio growled, "He's in there alone and I of all people know what it's like! We need to get him now!" 

"We don't have time for that! That demonio already knows too much!" Loba tries to reason but of course, it didn't mean shit to them. 

"I know just enough."

Loba froze as said demonio dropped in front of her, optics drilling into her as he rose to tower over her. Taking her throat into his hand he forced her head up to look at him, "You're going to send me in there right now, or I'll dig my fingers so deep into your skull you'll wish if finished you off with mommy and daddy," Revenant growled shoving her into the desk. Loba looked around the room, no one was on her side, they all stood there and watched, _sons of bitches_. Bloodhound stepped forward, _yes! finally, someone had some sense!_ They pulled out their hunting knife holding it against Loba's neck as Revenant pulled away. "You! Get this portal up," Revenant pointed to Crypto as he moved to grab a weapon. "Y-You traitor?! You were working with him this hold time!" Bloodhound stared down at Loba as she tried to degrade them, "You have no true allies here." They told her point-blank no need to sugar coat. A gust of wind blew past Crypto's hair as he got the portal open, "These were his last know coordinates... good luck." 

"I'm coming with you," Renee yanked out of Gibraltar's grip making her way to the portal. "Too many of us going through would alert that Revenant we were coming," Bloodhound grabbed Renee's shoulder, "I promise we will bring him back." Renee wanted to argue but decided against it Bloodhound and Revenant cared for Elliott more than anyone else, "I know you will..." Bloth nodded pulling away to enter the portal with Revenant, they were going to do whatever it took to get Elliott back. 

Shadow dimension Revenant hummed as Elliott sat quietly on his lap. He was brushing his fingers through Elliott's hair when he started feeling... _off_ , "Get up." Elliott scrambled off of his lap, he looked so pretty in his all-black, skull collar around his neck, just like his old Sunflower, but that wasn't the focus right now. Rev stood something was _tugging_ at him, he followed the feeling out to the balcony Elliott following closely behind him. _He was such a good boy._ Revenant's processor was running a mile a minute trying to figure out what the feeling was. 

Elliott swayed behind him head down, _right he needed to feed him poor thing was losing his glow._ Revenant's optics flashed once he realized what the feeling was, what was _drawing_ him. Elliott jumped as a laugh roared out of Revenant, he shook watching him turn to face him, "It looks like your Revenant has come for you Sunflower... but that's not going to change anything right?" Revenant ran his thumb over Elliott's bottom lip, "I'll just tear him apart and grind him into a fine powder... no matter how many times he comes back..." Elliott whimpered looking up at Revenant the moon shining bright behind him. Revenant clicked his jaw not satisfied with his Sunflower's answer, he grabs a fist full of Elliott's hair, "You belong to me, understand?" Rev yanked his hair bending his neck back, "Speak!" "Yes! Yes! I understand! I belong to you!" Elliott winced tears welling up in his eyes. Revenant hummed letting go of his hair, he pulled Elliott close pressing kisses into his neck. 

"Good boy..." 


End file.
